


Dr. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band

by papirossy



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Daftendirekt era, Homework Era, M/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Thomas entdeckt die Liebe und findet etwas über sich selbst heraus.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Dr. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band

1987\. Guy-Mans schläfriger Blick glitt haltlos durchs Klassenzimmer und blieb an Thomas‘ selbstgemachtem _Clockwork Orange_ T-Shirt kleben. Schockmoment, als sie sich in die Augen und dort ihre ganze Zukunft sahen. Es war, als würden sie sich gegenseitig erkennen. 

„Ist der Platz hier noch frei?“, knurrte er und Thomas schob seine Bücher bei Seite.

Thomas war fasziniert von diesem trüben Gesicht, das für den Großteil seiner Teenagerzeit hinter einem Vorhang schwarzer Haare verborgen lag. Hin und wieder blitzte ein Lächeln hervor. Kostbare Momente. Wenn es bei ihm Klick machte zum Beispiel, wenn sie sich im Unterricht Zettel hin und herschoben und Songtexteraten spielten. Manchmal berührten sich ihre Arme dabei oder auf der Armlehne im Kino und sie taten auf cool, obwohl ihre Gesichter glühten.

1991\. Sie gründeten eine Band. Sie war furchtbar und Guy-Man nicht bei der Sache. Er lernte sein erstes Mädchen kennen. Sie trug ein Stone Roses T-Shirt. Und Thomas und er sahen sich eine Weile nicht. 

November ’92. Der Rave auf dem Dach des Centre Pompidou änderte das alles. Sie kamen als Andrew Weatherall Fans und gingen als die Zukunft Frankreichs. Am nächsten Tag ging es direkt zu Rough Trade, um sich die Hardfloor-Platte zu kaufen, und von dem Geld, das Thomas zu seinem 18. Geburtstag bekam, kaufte er sich dann seine erst Minimoog und einen ganzen Haufen Equipment. Die Sommernächte schmeckten nach würziger Kirschcola und leere Dr. Pepper Dosen sammelten sich überall in Thomas‘ Heimstudio. Hin und wieder, wenn sie die Klinkerkabel umsteckten, berührten sich ihre Arme und die Gesichter glühten wieder.

Nachts, wenn sie nach ihren Aufnahmen, erschöpft bei Thomas im Bett lagen, schlugen sie dann die leiseren Töne an. Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche, aus dem eine leise Frage hervorging.

„Glaubst du, man kann jemanden lieben, ohne mit ihm Sex haben zu wollen?“

„Klar, warum nicht.“ Guys Antwort war kaum mehr als ein Knurren. „Warst du denn schon mal verliebt?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

„Du weißt nicht, ob du schon mal verliebt warst?“

„Nein, ich weiß nicht. Wie fühlt es sich an, verliebt zu sein?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Guy dachte nach, versuchte in Worte zu fassen, wie er sich gerade fühlte. „Als würde man in Flammen stehen.“

„Hm.“

Guy warf sich auf die Seite und rollte sich unter der Bettdecke zusammen, die Hitze eines anderen Körpers darunter zu spüren war schon merkwürdig. Schön irgendwie. Aufregend. Vertraut. Gut.

„Wenn du verliebt bist, dann weißt du’s.“

Die Tage wurden wärmer, die Nächte länger. Und wenn Guy ihm so zusah – vom Fenster aus rauchend –, wie er da so über seiner Technik brütete, während andere Typen mit einem hübschen Mädchen nackt im See badeten, kam er eine Zeit lang nicht umhin sich darüber zu wundern, nahm es dann aber Schulter zuckend hin und warf seine aufgerauchte Zigarette in eine leere Dr. Pepper Dose.

1996\. Guy-Man ließ sich die Haare schulterlang schneiden und trug jetzt schwarze Lederjacke statt Zottelmantel. Thomas sah zweimal hin, als er so in seinem Teenie-Schlafzimmer aufkreuzte, und dann lange Zeit weg. Er tüftelte wieder über der Minimoog und Guy-Man zündete sich eine Zigarette am Fenster an.

Januar ’97. Die Tour startete und es ging erstmal mit dem Bus durch England. Fühlte sich gut an. Richtig. Beinahe wie eine Klassenfahrt. Tom und Ed waren auch da. Thomas fachsimpelte mit ihnen über die Rückenlehne hinweg, wirkte aufgekratzt (ganz ohne Drogen) und Guy nutzte jeden Rastplatz, um eine zu rauchen.

Noch 35 Kilometer bis Manchester. Der Motor brummte. Techno plätscherte aus Thomas‘ Kopfhörern wie aus einer undichten Colaflasche. Er schlief und jetzt war es wirklich wieder ein bisschen wie auf Klassenfahrt. Guy steckte heimlich die Nase in weiche Locken und versank in seiner Vorstellung von Glück, die viel mit dem Jungen zu tun hatte, der an seiner Schulter schlief. Er erlaubte sich ein heimliches Lächeln.

Manchester. Auftanken in einem Pub an der Canal Street. Die Straßen hier waren rau und das Gay Village der einzige Ort, an dem man in Ruhe einen trinken konnte, wenn man nicht aussah wie der typische Hooligan und keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf legte, auf einem einsamen Parkplatz verprügelt zu werden. Thomas hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hingehörte. Manche Leute gingen im Weltall verloren, aber er fühlte sich immer ein bisschen, als ginge er auf diesem Planeten verloren. An Mardi Gras verkleidete er sich gerne als Klaatu aus _Der Tag, an dem die Erde stillstand,_ um diesem Fremdheitsgefühl an Ausdruck zu verleihen, und er fand sich wieder in Romanen von H.G. Wells oder George Orwell. Aber sich inmitten von Regenbogenflaggen, küssenden Jungs und Drag Queens zu Hause zu fühlen war neu.

„Die süße Blonde im Bus war nett, oder?“, wollte Guy im Pub wissen und versuchte Thomas ein bisschen aus seinem Techno-Schneckenhaus hervorzulocken.

„Kann schon sein.“

„Hast du ihre Nummer?“

„Nein, wieso?“

„Das hat doch voll gefunkt zwischen euch. Glaub mir, für sowas hab ich ein Gespür.“

Thomas nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und dachte darüber nach. Er vertrug nicht viel, aber trank den Cider hier wie Apfelsaft.

„Ach wirklich?“

„Ja.“

„Ist ja interessant, dass du das bei anderen merkst, bei dir selbst aber nicht.“

Thomas steckte einen Streifen Pommes in seinen Mund und kaute mit offenem Mund darauf herum wie ein Dreijähriger. Der Cider zeigte so langsam seine Wirkung.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

Guy wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wollte die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen. Er leitete ein geschicktes Ausweichmanöver ein.

„Wir sollten langsam mal los.“

Die Arbeit rief. Sie schleppten schweres Equipment durch verregnete Gassen, bauten es auf, warfen die Soundmaschine an, blasteten den Ravern das vom Acid schon halb weggeätzte Hirn weg, bauten wieder ab und legten sich mit einem Tinnitus im Morgengrauen ins Bett.

London. Ein Tag Auszeit. Der Cider floss in rauen Mengen. In den Pubs hier musste man sich über Oasis und U2 Songs hinweg anschreien und während Thomas mit den Labelleuten von Virgin bondete, hielt sich Guy an seinem Strongbow fest und starrte mit nüchterner Miene in die Gegend.

Verlegenheit im Fahrstuhl. Die Stille des Hotelflurs war lauter als die wummernden Bässe in den Clubs. Im Bett grinste Thomas das selige Grinsen der Betrunkenen. Guy lag neben ihm und starrte an die Decke. Zu müde, um zu schlafen, zu erschöpft, um wach zu bleiben. Glasige Blicke von der Seite.

„Du bist echt schön.“

Als er Thomas‘ betrunkenes Geständnis hörte, war er plötzlich hellwach. Er blinzelte. Unfähig, die genuschelten Worte zu verarbeiten. Was?

„Wenn du eine Frau wärst, würde ich dich vernaschen.“

Thomas kicherte in sein Kissen und lächelte ein Lächeln, das Guy nicht im Stande war zu erwidern.

„Und warum geht das nicht, wenn ich ein Mann bin?“

Thomas dachte nach. Und dann hatte er Guy im Arm. Lange Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als sie sich betrunken küssten. „Wie fühlt sich das an?“

Schüchterne Blicke, die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Pupillen groß und dunkel.

„Gut.“

Ein schwarzes Polo-Shirt flog durch die Nacht. Das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses, der aufgezogen wurde, ließ auch etwas in Thomas aufreißen.

Dann wieder Gigs. Messerscharfe Sounds. Ein paar Leute treffen, Hände schütteln, Mix-Tapes tauschen. Dann wieder Hotelzimmer. Tastende Hände, heisere Stimmen, eine Frage mitten in der Nacht.

„Hast du ein Kondom?“, faselte Guy und saugte sich an Thomas‘ Haut fest. Zitternde Finger holten ein Kondom aus einer Brieftasche. Thomas zog es sich über und glitt zwischen Guys Schenkel. Aufgeregter Blick in seine dunklen Augen.

„Ich dachte immer, du wärst autistisch“, sagte Guy hinterher und zündete sich einen frischgedrehten Joint an. „Aber ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du…“ In einer schlecht platzierten Pause zog er lange an seinem Joint und dann den süßen Qualm tief und befriedigt in seine Lungen.

„Was?“

Er blies den Qualm geräuschvoll in die Nacht.

„Naja… einfach schwul bist.“

Thomas vergrub das Gesicht in Guys Haaren und dachte eine Weile mit klopfendem Herzen darüber nach. Seine Lippen schmolzen auf salziger Haut. Noch nie hatte er etwas so ganz und gar gefühlt und – trotz des Linguistik- und Soziologiestudiums, das ihm zwar dabei geholfen hatte, andere Menschen zu verstehen, nicht aber sich selbst – doch keine Worte dafür gefunden.

Wenn er Guy manchmal so in seinem Bett liegen sah – die haarigen Schenkel, den runden, fleischigen Po und wie einer seiner Hoden schamlos unter seiner verdrehten Boxershirts hervorblitzte – dann verstand er nicht, was er fühlte. Wollte er wie er sein? (Grader Rücken, volles Haar, rätselhaft und schön, wenn er so am Fenster stand und den Rauch seiner Zigarette in die dunkle Sommernacht blies.) Oder wollte er mit ihm schlafen?

Ratlos und verwirrt beugte er sich dann wieder über die Minimoog und kehrte zurück in eine Welt, die er verstand. Einmal am Oszilator gedreht oder der Platte den richtigen Spin gegeben, und die ravende Menge rastete aus.

Ekstase.

Ein Gefühl, das Thomas selbst fremd war.

Sex war im Grunde nicht anders. Er musste nur an seiner weichen Brustwarze nuckeln und Guy-Man bog seinen Rücken durch vor Lust. Und nach nur ein paar Malen, die sie sich unbeholfen im Bett gesuhlt hatten, brachte er den stillen Guy-Man sogar zum Schreien.

Schwul oder autistisch? Arbeit oder Liebe?

Die Nacht endete – so wie ihre Beziehung in der Millenniumsnacht – mit einer Frage.

„Und beides geht nicht?“

**Author's Note:**

> In case you auto-translated the fic into English, the last sentence means:
> 
> “And both is not possible?“


End file.
